The invention relates to a rotor for a turbo machine, in particular for an aircraft turbine, a turbo machine with a rotor, as well as a method for manufacturing a rotor for a turbo machine.
In turbo machines, such as aircraft turbines, for example, which are used in a number of variants in aircraft, but also in different types of aircraft and in stationary applications, continually higher temperatures in internal combustion chamber(s) are targeted in order to obtain an improved efficiency. In the high-pressure part of the aircraft turbine that is connected downstream of the internal combustion chamber, all open surfaces of guide vanes and rotating blades as well as of other components that lay open are therefore subjected to temperatures that can lie partially in the region of the melting point of the materials used. In order to be able to operate an aircraft turbine at a temperature that is as high as possible, the components and particularly the vanes and blades subjected to the hot gas flow are thus cooled.
The rotating blades of currently used rotors usually have at least one blade shroud, which forms the radially inner boundary of the flow channel of an associated turbo machine. For example, a bladed rotor, which has a plurality of channels as well as a plurality of slots underneath blade platforms of its rotating blades, is known from EP 2 230 382 A2. Each slot essentially extends radially between one of the channels and a surface of the blade platform in question that is facing the flow channel. The slots have a non-linear course, whereby a radially inner first angle and a radially outer second angle are created relative to the axis of rotation of the rotor. The radially inner angle and the radially outer angle are thus basically selected as different from one another. In contrast to the slots, the channels run in an axis-parallel manner to the axis of rotation of the rotor. With this combination of channels and slots, the channels serve for relieving stress and prevent the slots from expanding in the rotor material.
Another rotor designed with an integral construction as a so-called bladed disk (BLISK) can be taken, for example, from US 2005/0232780 A1. During the operation of the rotor, the hot operating gases heat the blade shroud and correspondingly the region in which the disk-shaped or ring-shaped basic rotor body is joined to the rotating blade. This adversely affects the mechanical properties of the rotor and reduces its service life. In the region between the blade feet of the rotating blades and the blade shroud. Radially beneath the blade shroud, the rotating blades parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor have running channels that extend between a high-pressure side and a low-pressure side of the rotor and particularly serve for providing cooling air to the rotating blades.
Viewed as a disadvantage in the known rotor is thus the circumstance that this rotor requires a relatively large radial structural space. In addition, the rigidity of the rotor can be increased only by introducing additional mass, which leads to an axial widening of the rotor, however, and introduces strong geometric restrictions.